Unity Vol 2 25
| Series = Unity | Volume = 2 | Issue = 25 | Date = | Previous = | Next = — | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation A SUPER-SIZED FINAL ISSUE FREE-FOR-ALL! THE VALIANT UNIVERSE COLLIDES WITH A MASSIVE CAST OF COMEDY ALL-STARS FOR UNITY’S 48-PAGE FAREWELL! In the wake of BOOK OF DEATH…Unity is no more. But before Valiant’s elite superteam says goodbye, an all-star lineup of writers, artists, and humorists reveal the unusual, offbeat, never-before-seen, lesser-known adventures of Unity! The tales too incredible to believe! The missions too oddball for public consumption! Think Bloodshot only joined the team long enough to fight the Armor Hunters? Discover his newly declassified Unity missions! You saw Faith help Unity fight their opposite counterparts, the United…find out how else she helped out the team! Remember that time Quantum and Woody’s goat joined Unity? No? Well, it happened! We promise. Matt Kindt presents the grand finale to his acclaimed two-year run on Valiant’s premier superteam…but not before James Asmus (QUANTUM AND WOODY), Elliott Kalan (The Daily Show), Michael Kupperman (Tales Designed to Thrizzle), Ty Templeton (Batman Adventures), Donny Cates & Eliot Rahal (The Paybacks) and more put Unity through the wringer! Plus: the comics debut of writer/director, creator and host of the cult-favorite podcast The Best Show, professional chump-steamroller, Tom Scharpling! Woody and Quantum in "United We Rock!" Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Sentient Yeast ** Dumpster-Diving Freegan Punks Other Characters: * Armstrong * The Heiress * * Unity ** Eternal Warrior ** Livewire ** Ninjak ** X-O Manowar Locations: * China * ** *** Items: * America's Greatest Beer * * ''Quantum and Woody'' (Volume 1) * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), (B), & ©, (D) * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Old Man Warrior Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** * * Geomancers * Mark Waid * Unity Locations: * Alpha Centauri Quadrant * * The Were-Wars Items: * ** ** * ** *** Flame sword Vehicles: * Spaceships * Credits & * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Book of Death II: The Bookening Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * * Locations: * * Divinity Chamber Items: * ** Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis A Look Inside GIN-GR! Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Unity Items: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Design: }} Synopsis Livewire in: "Stranger Danger!" Appearances Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * 2 Kids Villains: * A Stranger Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Good Buy Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** Villains: * Unnamed Bad Guy Locations: * ** Midwest *** Clabblebee's *** Good Buy Items: * Electric Toothbrush * Noise-canceling Headphones * Roomba Robotic Vacuum Cleaner * Smart Shuriken * Software Update * * Video Game Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Ninjak in: "Just Say Maybe!" Appearances Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * 2 Kids Villains: * A drug dealer Other Characters: * Pufferfish guy / Lorenzo Items: * Alcohol * Marijuana * Katana * Marijuana * Pharmacological Profiles * Tetrodotoxin * Yakuza Boss Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Seen It All Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Ass Man * Balloon Boy * Caesar Salad * Handiman * Meatball Hero * Mystic Pizza * * Snowman * The Silver Syruper * Talko Bell * Tornado Chimp * The Tree Amigos Locations: * Candyland * Fogworld * Holmesworld * The Land of Eyes and Snow * The Nursery Rhyme Land * The Upside-Downverse * The Waterskiverse Items: * Donut * ** Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis X-O Manowar (and Faith!) in: "File Scaring!" Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * 2 Kids Other Characters: * Items: * Digital Comics * * Tablet * ** Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Unity Begins With Yo''U! Appearances '''Featured Characters:' * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** Villains: * Ancient Centaur Battle-Stallions * Anti-Colonial Warriors * 's Army * Doktor Von Maniak * Evilwire * Forty-Fourth Century Cyber-Ghoul Chrono-Colonizers * Megaviroids * Mongol Horders * Orkus-like monster * Other Characters: * Captain Amish * * The Friendly Neighbor * Hargrund * Hyper-Teen * Locations: * * Hospital * ** *** Items: * Moon-Destroying Hyper Atomic Luna-Nihilator * Timearcs * Ultra-Hormones * ** Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Turning Out the Lights Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** Villains: * Operation Cinder-Men * The Hive-Mind Initiative * The XoXo Lunar Rebellion Other Characters: * Toyo Harada Locations: * * * ** Venice Beach * Items: * Livewire Unity Journal * ** Vehicles: * Aircraft * Container ship Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Notes * The final story "Turning Out the Lights" by Matt Kindt has the same set and tone as Kindt's comic series about a writer. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Unity Vol 2 25.jpg|'Cover A' UNITY 025 COVER-B KINDT.jpg|'Cover B' UNITY 025 COVER-C HEMBECK.jpg|'Cover C' UNITY 025 COVER-D KUPPERMAN.jpg|'Cover D' Preview UNITY 025 001.jpg UNITY 025 002.jpg UNITY 025 003.jpg UNITY 025 004.jpg UNITY 025 005.jpg UNITY 025 006.jpg UNITY 025 007.jpg Panels Livewire Unity-v2-25 001.jpg Ninjak Unity-v2-25 001.jpg Werewolves Unity-v2-25 001.jpg X-O Manowar and Faith Unity-v2-25 001.jpg Related References External links